Tides Of War
by Vaikuntha
Summary: The world of magic is in desperate need of a new champion. The Wizard Shazam sends out his seeking power, searching for anyone worthy to carry the power of the Gods and defend the world of magic yet so far all have failed to pass the strict criteria. However a new candidate has been selected, and with the Wizard growing weary of searching will he succeed where others have failed?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball, Z and Gt all belong to Akira Toriyama, The Justice League belongs to DC comics.**

"speech"

' _thoughts'_

"foreign language"

 **Chapter 1 – Magic's Champion!**

The world has he knew it had changed, no thanks in small part to the disappearance of magic from everyday life. Magic had once ruled the world, proving itself to be a force worthy of respect, but alas foolishness on the part of those who had the task of maintaining the Magic inevitably led to its downfall.

The Champion who had been chosen to act as a vessel of sorts for the power of the Gods had ultimately turned on his benefactors, using his new power to end their lives, apart from one who had been left alone to bear the arduous task of bringing down the wayward champion. It had proven to be a hard task, with the wayward champion proving too powerful to take down, leaving the only option being to imprison him for all eternity.

Well that had been the plan, and it had held up until today. A loud thunderclap resonated around the small room, with bolts of lighting that flashed from the tired eyes and open mouth of an elderly man who sat on a throne of stone. It died down as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving the man with smoke pouring out his mouth. "Oh, no…" he muttered, "He's out."

xXx

In a desolate room a young man of about 20 years or so wandered the room looking lost. He had travelled through multiple hallways yet always ended up in the same room. Whether it was the sheer size of the room, or the many odd trinkets that littered the floor space, he deduced that it had to be the main area.

He couldn't decipher where he was, with nothing appearing to be familiar. The main question on his mind remained how he had arrived in such an odd place. His sensing ability seemed to be hindered by a magical barrier he could feel around the place. It didn't feel like Dragon God magic, making him wonder just who had the kind of power to alter Dragon magic. Torches on the walls provided the only source of light in the room.

He continued to walk forwards, mysteriously being drawn in the general direction he was moving towards, not that the voice that continuously commanded him to 'Come' made the situation any less weird.

The young man passed by a golden framed floor mirror with a weird energy that radiated from within it, a glowing green bottle stored behind a glass dome that had a Ki signature within and a suit of armour like the one worn by Knights. A lightning bolt insignia was painted on the plate of armour on the shoulder. They all peaked his interest; however, he didn't get the chance to indulge in his curiosity as the voice from before commanded him once more "Come towards the light." He turned around, to see an opening where a bright light poured from within the room it led into.

Walking tentatively into the room, he found himself in another large corridor although this one had a large structure to his left. 7 stone tablets were imbedded into said pillar at equal distance apart. At the end of the corridor was another opening, flanked by two fire pits that contained blue flames. Taking a few steps towards the tablets, his hand slowly reached forward to touch one.

"This is not the time for playing around!"

The young man flinched, fingers hovering a few centimetres over the surface of the tablet. With a pout he withdrew his hand, before making his way towards the opening once more, passing by the remaining tablets. Walking through the opening revealed a large room with a ceiling held up by a few pillars, with a stone throne of sorts in the far end. On said throne sat a withered elderly man with a dirty-grey beard, long curly hair held back by a red hairband, whilst in his hand was a golden staff with a lightning bolt insignia at the top.

"NO!" He stopped near the entrance, flinching slightly at the harsh tone. He eyed the old man, deducing that he must have been the owner of the voice and the weird energy that drew him in this direction. "This will never work." An eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner from the younger male, perplexed as to what the old man claimed would never work. Remaining silent, he waited for any form of explanation.

"My magic must be getting weaker if it brought me a mere boy."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man." he reprimanded the old man whilst pouting, not liking the fact he had been called a boy.

Looking sceptical whilst raising an eyebrow, the old man exhaled loudly through his nose. 'I'm getting too old for this.' He mused preparing to get up from his throne. With his old age showing as he struggled to his feet, he descendent down from his seat on the throne with a weary groan. He shuffled slowly to where the young man stood. "Is this boy the mystical warrior I seek?" upon uttering those words, bolts of lightning arced through the air towards the 'boy' from his staff.

"Is this boy pure good?" he continued, once the lightning had begun to dance around the boys' frame. The bolts of living lightning suddenly shifted, moving towards his cranium before crackling around his head like a helmet of sorts. The 'boy' looked stunned, eyes wide in wonder as images began to form between each streak of lightning.

One of the images showcased a younger version of the boy, armed with nothing but a red pole taking on what appeared to be a large humanoid bear wielding a knife that towered over his miniscule frame. A blue haired girl stood behind him accompanied by a turtle, with both looking frightened yet seemingly unfazed by the sheer difference, the child stood his ground. ' _He has courage.'_ Pondered the old man, before another image moved in to replace the one he had been viewing.

This time the child was battling a strange looking man with robotic parts, whilst a smaller child cowered in fear on the side-lines, yet once more the child showcased great courage. The image flickered once more, before showing the boy standing beneath a large green dragon. The child who had cowered in fear now stood by his side. "I wish for Upa's father to be alive again." Raising an eyebrow, the old man watched as the ground they stood on shifted before a hand penetrated the brown layer. _'By the Gods…'_ this was certainly new to him, dragons that had the power to reverse the will of death itself and the 'boy' who stood before him had access to such power. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the perfect candidate.

The elder then prepared to recall the lightning when suddenly the image shifted to show a much older version of the boy who stood before him. However, this time his hair was a brilliant gold whilst his eyes were a penetrating green, with a barely held fury that threatened to spill out. The image flickered once more, revealing the older version of the child standing with a hand on the belly of what could be best described as a bloated grasshopper, with two fingers on his forehead. "Goodbye son…" was all he said before he flickered out of view. _'This is no mere boy, he is but a man trapped in the body of a boy.'_ mused the old man, seeing no other possible explanation unless that golden haired form of his prevented him from aging much like the power of he was about to bestow upon him _'He is more than capable if has access to magic.'_ concluded the old man while recalling his lightning. "You'll do perfectly."

The 'boy' however blinked owlishly, "Do what exactly?"

The old man smiled broadly, showing his lack of teeth on his gums. "Say the magic word… say SHAZAM!" he said excitedly, leaning on his magic staff.

"Shazam? Who's that? Is he strong?"

The staff wielding elder was mystified into silence, wondering how someone his age could be that ignorant, the situation was made worse when the old man recalled how old he truly was. He was pure good, that much had been proven yet he realized he had much to learn. "Just say SHAZAM!"

Flinching at the anger in the elders words, he complied not wanting to enrage him any further "SHAZAM!" he roared at the top of his lungs, when a large bolt of lightning descendent from the ceiling to strike where he stood, creating a bright flash of light that reduced visibility in the room with a cloud of smoke covering the area he stood.

The light died down whilst the smoke flowed away to reveal a taller and muscular of the young man. A red spandex suit clung to his body, showcasing his defined muscles. A golden edged thunderbolt insignia on his chest sparked with the power of the living lightning that now coursed through his body. Golden boots, bracelets and a rather large belt were also on his person with the final piece of the outfit being a hooded cape that covered his hair, yet a stubborn lock protruded from beneath.

"What happened to me?" questioned Shazam, his deeper voice causing him to rub his neck to feel his prominent Adam's Apple. "I feel like I'm me again." He continued whilst patting his body and face with his hands.

"You have been transformed into your full potential, and thus you are now the inheritor of my chair on the Council of Eternity." Shazam remained silent as he removed his cape to reveal a head of spiky back hair that splayed in all directions "The power of the living lightning is now yours to command." Continued the old man, watching as Shazam clenched his fist which crackled with lightning.

"I can feel it." He confessed before he began to throw a few punches, as if to test his powers. _'It feels like Super Saiyan 4 but somewhat stronger and I don't sense any Ki in me, only magic like the one Shenron used to open dimensional portals._ ' He pondered whilst going through a training kata he had learnt as a child.

"Son Goku, stop!" he paused upon hearing his name, before relaxing from his kata stance. "You must focus at the task at hand and prevent Black Adam from awakening the seven deadly sins."

"That doesn't sound good." commented Shazam, whilst crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it isn't. Adam wants nothing less than absolute rule of all magic… our world included. You must stop him before he can do such a thing." Both remained silent momentarily, before the former continued "Be wary however for he isn't afraid to kill whoever gets in his way to get what he wants. You included." Goku nodded his understanding to the old mans' warning.

"I won't let him." declared the new Shazam, causing the old man to smile at his impressive resolve. "You are magic's champion now Son Goku. You are… SHAZAM." Upon uttering his words, the old man collapsed to the floor. Goku panicked, before rushing to the old man's side. He reached out to touch him when lightning began to dance between his fingers and the old mans body, puzzling him. Suddenly a large bolt of electricity arced from the body on the ground, striking Shazam in the chest whilst bathing the room in a white light. When it died down, there was no sign of Shazam and only the red cape worn by the old man remained in the room.

xXx

 **Night Time – New York City…**

Amidst the swirling snowflakes that descendent towards the ground stood two figures, each dressed differently yet sharing one thing in common; both were clearly dressed without the cold in mind.

The shorter one of the duo was dressed in the typical attire of a desert explorer; khaki overalls with littered with many pockets and black combat boots for ruggedness. He had a lightning bolt scar over his right eye which crackled with energy.

"What is this place?" inquired his companion who was draped in a black hooded cape that hid his upper facial features leaving only his mouth visible. A lightning bolt insignia in his chest glowed brightly in the dark. There was an air of confidence about him, emphasised by how he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The world has changed Black Adam. It's called a City."

"I know what a City is!" snapped Adam in response eyes sparking with energy, causing his companion to take a fearful step back.

"You used to, however the world has changed since you were put to sleep." Adam merely looked at his bald companion from the corner of his eye "I was imprisoned, not asleep."

"Well I freed you from your prison"

"Why?" inquired Adam, his tone curious yet hiding a dangerous edge to it. His companion however looked to the busy street below, with the Christmas decorations dangling across the road. Various trees lay covered in a blanket on snow, feeling the area with a Christmas aura. "I freed you because I need magic. My family needs help from magic, and I know you can bring it back to the world"

Adam however remained silent as he mulled over the proposal "Then the Wizard followed through on his threat and has hidden magic and the rock of Eternity." A few pedestrians and vehicles passed by beneath where both males stood. "Just what kind of empty life do these people lead?" he pondered audibly yet received no answer from his companion. Scowling he grabbed him by the collar, earning a yelp of fear before jumping off the roof. Adam rocketed towards the ground, landing with a ' **THOOMM** ' whilst shattering the asphalt beneath his golden boots.

A car honked loudly whilst speeding uncontrollably towards Adam and his companion only to crash into the black cape wearing of the duo, eliciting a rather large explosion. Adam appeared unfazed however as he remained standing. A few people screamed as they ran in fear, whilst others remained rooted to the spot in what could be described as fear. "This City of yours is strange." declared Adam to his cowering companion, who just meekly nodded in response.

xXx

In a small diner on the main street of New York, Shazam sat in one of the booth beside a window that allowed him a magnificent view of the snow twirling down from the sky. On the table sat a tall glass of milk with a small plate piled high with an array of different shaped cookies; a gift courtesy of the old lady who owned the small shop.

Picking up one of the cookies, Shazam smiled before taking a small bite. The flavour caused him to moan and close his eyes in pleasure. It was still warm, adding to the overall taste. "S-So good." Magic's champion instantly picked up the pace, popping a cookie into the awaiting carven that was his mouth every few seconds. Next the milk vanished, being swallowed in one large gulp. Shazam belched loudly, much to the chagrin of the other diners leaving him to meekly rub his neck in embarrassment.

In the background a TV was broadcasting a news story about a group called the Justice League. Shazam listened to it, although most of his attention was diverted towards figuring out his current situation; the old man had died or, so he deduced, no amount of sensing had picked up his unique magic signature. This meant that it was effectively up to him to figure out his new powers worked, whilst working out how he had arrived in such a situation in the first place.

Goku noted however that his mind felt much sharper, something it hadn't been capable of unless it was a battle situation. Multitasking had never been easier, showcased now as he listened to the TV whilst pondering on his current situation. He looked down at his hand, feeling the unknown power spark and dance between his fingertips upon his will. There was much to learn, that much was obvious, but he didn't mind the challenge.

Suddenly an explosion from outside the diner illuminated the walls, momentarily drowning out the TV. Shazam was dragged from his thoughts, before he peeked through the large frosted glass. A tall man dressed in a black version of his current outfit stood in the middle of the road with a burning of a car beside him.

Whether it was the lightning bolt on his chest, or the living lightning he sensed from within Shazam knew this was the Black Adam he had been warned about by the old man. He could sense he was strong, however his true level of strength was yet to be determined. Using the speed of Mercury, he sped out the diner, to stand ahead of the wayward champion.

Adam smirked, his eyes roaming over the frame of the new champion. "So, you're the champion the Wizard chose." His adversary remained silent however, making him think he was being cocky. "You just saved me from coming to search for you." stated Adam, his words full of confidence whilst pointing a finger at his adversary.

Goku smiled as he felt the tension rising between them; a clear sign of an upcoming battle. He was looking forward to it considering it had been a while since he had fought anyone, and this was going to be the perfect partner to test out his new power. "So, are you Black Adam?"

"It seems my reputation precedes me if you know my name. I take it the Wizard warned you of my power." Adam finished by clenching his fist, willing it to crackle with electricity as a show of power.

"He said you're strong and I can't wait to see how strong you are." stated Goku as he began to limber up, the old man's words enough to get him excited for the ensuing fight. "Here I come then." Goku rocketed forwards, his fist cocked back.

Adam roared as he launched himself forward, his own fist cocked back. Both fists met, causing a surge of electricity to spread outwards, short-circuiting any electrical equipment such as cars, streetlights, phones and the Christmas decorations that hung up across their heads. A shockwave that shattered nearby windows of cars and buildings was created in the clash.

Recovering quicker than his opponent, Goku ducked before promptly launching his opponent into the air with an uppercut. Landing with a dull thud before scrambling to his feet, Adam rubbed his chin, feeling it throb slightly. "Lucky punch." He claimed, before launching back to retaliate "Now it's my turn to show you why I'm feared."

Throwing a wild haymaker, he snarled when it was sidestepped. Twirling on the spot he threw another one, expecting to catch his opponent by surprise, only to watch as his fist was deflected to the side before he found himself looking towards the right, left cheek throbbing with pain. With his vision swimming, he realized how his mouth tasted bitter. Running a finger on the painful side of his mouth, he brought it to view "I… I bleed."

Adam roared with anger, an electrical field exploding around his frame. This new champion had made he, the superior bleed? The gal! "You will pay for spilling my blood!" threatened the wayward champion.

Goku on his part looked unfazed by the threat, choosing to sink into the Turtle School stance instead. "Rah!" roared Adam, moving in his direction with the speed of Mercury. With his fist cocked back, he threw it in an arc, only to watch as it was ducked under. A sharp pain exploded in his abdomen, forcing him to keel over as the air in his lungs was forcefully expelled. Recovering quickly, he attempted a hammer blow enhanced with his lightning only to watch it get sidestepped. His left cheek exploded with pain, whilst he found himself looking to the right once more. A knee driven deep into his gut had him choking on his spit.

With a 'pftt' Adam spat out a glob of blood and spit, glaring daggers at his opponent who stood confidently before him. "How!?" he questioned enraged, it wasn't meant to be going this way. He was supposed to be the superior champion, yet he couldn't land a blow to the new champion.

"I'm just stronger than you I guess." deadpanned Goku whilst shrugging. His opponent was strong, he could give that to him however his weakness was his reliance upon brute force which left him open for counter attacks.

"You're nothing compared to me!" Goku frowned, he didn't get his message. Maybe there was another way to get through to him. "Give up Adam, you can't win." was the suggestion from the Saiyan, he had lost interest in the fight after seeing how outmatched his opponent was. _'Didn't even get to test my full power in this form.'_ He pondered whilst pouting.

"Show me the person behind that power." demanded Adam, his wounded pride wanting retribution.

Goku however chuckled weakly, his demeanour one of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh… how do I do that hehe?"

"You say Shazam." responded Adam with an incredulous look, questioning his naivety and how desperate the Wizard must have been to choose someone that ignorant.

"Ohh… okay then." replied an excited Goku, before speaking the magic word once more "SHAZAM!" a lightning bolt parted the clouds, streaking from the sky to strike the spot the saiyan stood, creating a light as blinding as the 'Solar Flare' on impact. Within the light Goku reverted to his youthful state, losing his attire, muscle mass and older features.

Black Adam was not pleased when the light died down to reveal a young man. "I've been bested by a mere boy!" he snarled, scowling in the process. However, a cruel smirk soon replaced the scowl as he realized he was now more powerful. "Your trust is your undoing. You're nothing compared to me now!" Stated the wayward champion before launching towards the now reverted champion of magic.

Goku however sidestepped the attack, retaliating with an unrestrained chop to his opponent's nape. It connected with a thunder like clap, releasing a pained gasp from Adam who slammed into the ground like a tonne of bricks. Goku winced slightly, before rubbing his cheek meekly. "Whoops."

 **~ End ~**

 **Heyy, hope you enjoyed that read. I know it's a farfetched idea to make Goku get chosen by the Wizard Shazam to become the new Magic's Champion, but I wanted to do something different, something that had never been done before. It's New 52 since that's the one I'm well versed in. The story shall follow the Justice League comic, however there will be changes where I see fit.**

 **I plan on including the Shazam family but am indecisive as to keep it the same as the comic or make an original one with some of the lesser powerful members of the DC universe. Suggestions are welcome.**

 **The fight between Shazam and Black Adam will conclude in the next chapter, before Shazam meets the Justice League.**

 **Aside from that, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Authors Note

Quick Update;

Hey guys, I'm just writing this to tell you that I shall be going on an indefinite hiatus. I don't know when I will be back, I just know it's not anytime soon.

I've lost my drive to write, my inspiration, my will to do anything and I feel so empty. I'm hurting and just feel as if the world doesn't need me anymore. It's better off without me… life is better off without me. It's not like anyone will even notice when I'm gone or anything.

Hopefully I'll be back one day but for now catch you all on the flipside…

Vaikuntha


End file.
